


wishing for rain as i stand in the desert

by carpemermaid



Series: Things You Said... [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coping, Established Relationship, Galaxy Garrison, Grief/Mourning, Hang in there beautiful blue son, Kerberos Mission, Langst, M/M, Presumed Dead, Shiro will return to you soon, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: Lance’s hands shook as he jabbed his fingers against the dial pad on his cell phone. The report had only been released an hour ago, but he had to—he couldn’t just—His breath caught in his throat as Shiro’s voice sounded in his ear.“Hi, you’ve reached Takashi Shirogane, Garrison Pilot, SG-Class. Please leave your name, number, and a detailed message and I will return your call as soon as possible.”





	wishing for rain as i stand in the desert

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt game: _things you said with too many miles between us._
> 
> I made up Shiro’s pilot class (SG stands for Star Galactic here) because I have no idea about military rankings. Omg, I'm so sorry this turned out so angsty! Also, obligatory statement: Lance is 18/19, Shiro is 21/22. The title is a line from Ron Pope's song, A Drop in the Ocean.

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Takashi Shirogane, Garrison Pilot, SG-Class. Please leave your name, number, and a detailed message and I will return your call as soon as possible._ ”

Lance’s breath shook before he could even force any words out. He was being stupid; they hadn’t even been dating for very long before Shiro left on the Kerberos Mission. He just missed his voice. Part of him wanted to hang up and call back again, just to listen to Shiro’s voicemail greeting.

He jumped when he heard the sharp _beep_ that indicated his message was recording. Lance exhaled in a gusty whoosh of breath and searched for something to say.

“Hey, Shiro,” he started. He picked at the hem of his shirt as he flopped back on his bed. “The Garrison doesn’t feel the same without your shining presence here.”

Lance broke off with a weak laugh, trying to put on his usual front. It died off quickly.

“Sorry, uh,” he paused to clear his throat, “I miss you. I know it’s a little silly, it’s not like we were in love or anything. I just…I miss you. I hope you’re safe and enjoying the view of the stars. My view of them isn’t quite the same without you by my side.”

He traced his lips with the pads of his fingertips and pressed gently, trying to imitate the last time Shiro kissed him before he left. “I know what you’d say: _Lance, you’re being dramatic_ ,” he said, imitating Shiro’s voice. “Well, maybe. Cut me some slack, I miss my handsome boyfriend, okay?”

****

***

Lance’s hands shook as he jabbed his fingers against the dial pad on his cell phone. The report had only been released an hour ago, but he had to—he couldn’t just—

His breath caught in his throat as Shiro’s voice sounded in his ear.

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Takashi Shirogane, Garrison Pilot, SG-Class. Please leave your name, number, and a detailed message and I will return your call as soon as possible._ ”

Lance swallowed thickly, his heart jumping into his throat. It wasn’t real, Shiro wasn’t—there was no way the Garrison didn’t know more. He would know; he would feel it if Shiro was gone, wouldn’t he?

The end-recording signal sounded before Lance could even say anything. He clutched the phone in a grip that was too tight and was surprised when he saw wet splashes landing on his screen. He reached up and swiped at his eyes— _oh_. He was crying.

Once it started he couldn’t stop the flood of emotion that crashed through him. He collapsed against his bed and sobbed into his pillow, hyperventilating in painful, broken gasps until Hunk found him an hour later, exhausted and drained. His thumb was still hovering over the redial button, but he couldn’t think of anything to say.

****

***

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Takashi Shirogane, Garrison Pilot, SG-Class. Please leave your name, number, and a detailed message and I will return your call as soon as possible._ ”

Lance sighed heavily and tossed his arm across his eyes to block out the early morning sunshine. It had been months since he called to hear Shiro’s voice, but he had news he wanted to tell him.

“Hi,” he said in a thin voice. “Uh—the Garrison they…they said you were dead.”

Lance paused to swallow the bile that always rose in his throat when he thought about it directly.

“I don’t really buy it, but there isn’t much I can do at the moment, other than hope that you’re okay, wherever you are. I made fighter class,” he admitted with a twitch of a smile. He frowned after a moment. “Um, they kicked your friend Keith out for insubordination or something. I heard he got in a fight with Iverson.”

Lance moved his arm to rub a hand over his face. “They gave me his spot, I guess.”

He let the line go quiet for a moment and sighed when the end-recording signal sounded.

****

***

Lance’s life slowly returned to a semblance of normality over the year that Shiro was missing. When he was having hard days, he called Shiro’s voicemail. When he had something exciting to tell him, he called. He had the greeting memorized by now. Even though it was bittersweet to listen to it, it always felt comforting to listen to his voice.

He waited while he listened to the line ringing.

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Takashi Shirogane, Garrison Pilot, SG-Class. Please leave your name, number, and a detailed message and I will return your call as soon as possible._ ”

Lance waiting for the recording signal so he could leave a message. A different one than he was used to sounded instead.

“What?” Lance frowned and held the phone away from his face.

“ _This message box is full. If you are the owner of this message box, please archive your messages to be able to receive incoming messages again._ ”

Lance’s heart dropped into his stomach like a stone plummeting to the depths of a lake.

_No, no no no_. Lance’s thoughts raced frantically as he re-dialed Shiro’s number. For the first time ever, he listened impatiently to Shiro’s voicemail greeting and got the same error message about the inbox being full. Lance felt tears well up in his eyes; his throat closed up and he collapsed weakly in a defeated slump.

Without Shiro’s voicemail, it really did seem like he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments + Kudos are ♥ | Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://starboysinspace.tumblr.com)!


End file.
